Vais-je revenir?
by blackwings-94
Summary: Marco est un petit garçon qui pose plein de questions à sa mère. Elle lui donnera des réponses pour la plupart sauf une pour laquelle personne ne sait y répondre. Malheureusement, il sera trop tard quand il en découvrira le sens. JeanxMarco.


Bonjour à tous! Oui je sais, ça fait quelques mois que je n'ai plus rien écrit mais que cela ne tarde^^ Voici tout d'abord un petit one-shot encore sur Marco et Jean (et oui je ne m'en lasse pas que voulez-vous) assez triste mais un autre one-shot plus joyeux sur eux est déjà écrit et donc prévu surement fin de semaine prochaine. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger.

Je donne quelques précisions également à la fin sur ce one-shot si le cœur vous en dit d'aller les lire après la lecture.

Aussi, pour ce qui est de la fic avec le couple Eren et Levi (et après je vous laisse tranquille ou pas), elle se termine tout doucement mais surement. Elle comptera une trentaine de pages en plusieurs chapitres et du coup ça prend du temps. Toute la trame principale est écrite et je sais donc où je vais. La première partie est également finie mais comme d'habitude, j'attends d'avoir tout écrit pour rester régulière dans les publications. Je m'excuse simplement du temps qu'elle prend même si j'essaye de faire un maximum malgré mes stages.

Bref, voici comme d'habitude le disclaimer et autres. Je m'excuse également pour les éventuelles fautes (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à en faire part si vous en trouver).

**Titre:** Vais-je revenir?

**Pairing:** JeanxMarco

**Raiting**: T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et donc je me fais aucun argent dessus. Ce que j'écris est fait par passion^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Vais-je revenir ?**

Je cours depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes sans aucun répit. Si je m'arrête, c'est la mort assurée. Ici, nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons avoir une chance de colmater la brèche faite dans le mur. Eren en a été chargé grâce à son pouvoir de se transformer en titan. Nous devons le protéger le temps qu'il déplace le rocher jusqu'à l'endroit prévu. Non, pas le choix car pour attirer les titans, nous devons courir au sol.

L'équipement ne sert plus. Seul les plus attentifs possédant les meilleurs réflexes peuvent s'en sortir. Je suis d'habitude le plus lent mais j'essaye tout de même. Même si je dois en perdre mon souffle même si mes jambes m'abandonnent, je continue de lutter tout comme Eren. Je vois mes camarades se faire attraper puis dévorer mais je continue de courir malgré tout en repensant au passé.

- Dis maman...les titans...ils viennent d'où ?

- Je ne sais pas trésor.

Ma mère me répondit alors que c'était pour le savoir que mon père est parti chez les explorateurs. Elle m'avoua qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il intègre les brigades spéciales. Elle me raconta aussi que servir le roi était un grand honneur. Un privilège réservé uniquement aux meilleurs. Elle me décrit alors le château et sa vie à l'intérieur de ces somptueux décors. Toute ma vie, cette histoire m'a fait rêver au point que je m'engage dans l'armée à mon tour. Je vise les brigades spéciales et j'y suis presque. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher. J'esquive une main de titan au dernier moment.

- Dis maman...papa...est-ce qu'il reviendra ?

- Je ne sais pas Marco...

Encore une question laissée sans réponse. Mon père revenait très souvent de ses expéditions. Il était un bon soldat sans talent particulier. Il essayait toujours de rentrer à la maison pour nous. Seulement, un jour, il n'est pas revenu. Le sentiment d'être dans les brigades spéciales se fit encore plus fort ne serait-ce que pour maman. Je ne voulais plus la voir pleurer.

- Dis maman...papa n'est plus là mais est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

- Oui, mon ange...

Une réponse sans l'être car je me doutais de celle-ci. Si elle pleurait, c'était à cause de la perte de son mari, l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Je manque encore de me faire capturer par un titan mais je l'esquive une fois encore.

- Dis maman...est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Là aussi, la réponse était évidente mais quand on est gosse, on pose plein de questions. Parfois, les parents n'arrivent pas à y répondre. Ils pourront le faire seulement pour une poignée. Les questions intérieures comme « quand vais-je mourir ? » personne ne le sait. Moi-même j'ignore si je vais mourir ici en sacrifiant ma vie pour aider Eren. Je me suis préparé à cette éventualité mais la fatalité des choses nous rattrape bien vite. La peur nous rattrape bien vite. Nous sommes jeunes et au fond de nous, nous demandons qu'à vivre. L'angoisse de savoir qui est le prochain sur la liste est bien réelle. On prie pour que notre tour ne vienne pas aussi vite que celui d'un camarade tombé au combat. Nous luttons pour nos vies ainsi que pour celles des autres.

- Dis maman...puisque tu m'aimes, tu crois que quand je serai plus grand je pourrai me marier avec toi pour remplacer papa ?

- Non mon cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car un jour, tu te marieras avec une personne que tu aimeras plus que maman. Elle sera la personne que tu aimeras le plus au monde.

Jean...

Un bruit retentit. Le rocher vient d'être envoyé devant la brèche. Les titans ne pourront plus entrer ainsi. Je m'en sens soulagé mais le temps de regarder Eren faire, j'ai baissé ma garde. Je sens le sol trembler. Je me retourne légèrement et je constate qu'un titan est derrière moi. Il m'observe de toute sa hauteur. Celle-ci m'empêche de bouger ou plutôt la terreur paralyse mes membres. Il tente une première fois de me happer mais je réussis à m'en échapper. Je cours à nouveau à en perdre haleine. Nous sommes presque sauvés. Il ne reste que quelques minutes à tenir. Je vais y arriver, oui, je vais m'en sortir. Je vais retrouver Jean.

D'ailleurs, je ne le vois pas. Le champ de bataille est un véritable chaos. De nombreux cadavres jonchent le sol ou du moins ce qu'il en reste pour certains. D'autres hurlent quand les dents de ces monstres les pénètrent. Je n'ai pas le temps de contempler ce triste spectacle. Je me dirige alors vers les ruelles plus étroites. Au coin de l'une d'entre elles, j'aperçois Jean qui tente de rejoindre le mur à son tour. Il lance son harpon et déploie son équipement tridimensionnel. Je compte faire de même mais une force m'en empêche. Je remarque qu'un titan vient de m'attraper.

Il m'a surpris par derrière. Je tape de mon poing sur le sien même si je sais que cela ne servira à rien. Mes jambes sont broyées par la prise. Je continue d'essayer de m'échapper. Je coupe quelques parties de ses doigts mais il ne ressent aucune douleur. Aucun relâchement ne suit. Je me sens comme pris au piège.

Un piège mortel.

Mes yeux croisent les siens. Je suis tétanisé. Je me rends compte qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. L'espoir quitte mes pupilles. Je sens venir la fin sans même prévenir Jean qui s'éloigne au loin. Il ne me reste que la force de pleurer intérieurement.

- Dis maman...est-qu'un jour...

Le titan ouvre sa bouche en grand pour y approcher ma tête. Son haleine est nauséabonde et j'en exprime un air de dégoût. Je sens ma fin approcher de plus en plus. Ces secondes semblent durer des minutes. Quand la réalité nous rattrape, on ressent la fatalité. On la craint mais après la peur, l'angoisse ou le désespoir, c'est avant tout la tristesse qui nous accompagne. La tristesse de laisser ceux qu'on aime derrière nous. La tristesse de se dire que plus jamais on les reverra. La tristesse de savoir qu'on ne pourra plus partager des moments agréables ensemble. Oui, la tristesse de réaliser que la vie est un bonheur en soi. Un bonheur que j'aurai aimé partager avec toi...Jean...

« Je ne veux pas mourir »

- Est-qu'un jour...je vais revenir ?

* * *

Voilà c'est fini et j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Pour l'explication, la question "Est-ce qu'un jour...je vais revenir?" est à double sens.

Premièrement, c'est le Marco enfant qui la pose. Son père étant ici mort en dehors des murs, il se demande si lui aussi reviendra à la maison s'il sort des remparts construits par l'humanité. D'ailleurs, la question écrite comme tel retranscrit en mon sens quelque chose de plus enfantin car j'aurai très bien pu écrire "Est-ce qu'un jour...je reviendrai?" qui sonne plus adulte pour moi.

Deuxièmement, c'est le Marco adolescent/adulte qui pose également la question dans le sens où il repense à sa relation avec Jean. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus vivre avec lui et donc le "Est-ce qu'un jour...je vais revenir?" sous-entend une réincarnation dans un monde où ils seront présents tous les deux loin de ce monde impitoyable qui les a séparé.

La prochaine fic sera beaucoup plus joyeuse je vous le promets avec un lemon à la clé ;)

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser en cliquant sur le petit bouton review juste en bas.

Je vous remercie.


End file.
